NN/LM Public Health Coordination Office (NPHCO) Abstract Public Health Departments typically fall outside the service area of institutions that offer access to information. Public health departments do not have the funds to accommodate full-text desktop access to evidence-based public health information and the workforce does not have access to educational opportunities to enhance information retrieval or information management. As the founder of the PHIA project on which the NPHCO is based, coupled with its long history of conducting research on the information needs of public health workers, the University of Massachusetts Medical School (UMMS), Lamar Soutter Library, under the leadership of Elaine Martin, DA is poised to submit this proposal to serve as the NPHCO. The office will be designed to continue and expand upon the groundwork laid by the PHIA, evaluate which evidence-based information resources are needed within state public health departments, and provide support for a sustainable cost-effective national model. The UMMS proposal offers a unique opportunity for public health agencies and their workforce to utilize evidence-based resources and gain understanding of NLM's databases to adopt evidence-based practice into their work.